Blind Folds
by Janazza
Summary: Kano Shuuya has always been the expert of blinding and deceiving.


_**Blindfolds**_

One thing Kano couldn't help but hate yet love was his power. He wore a figurative cloak that deceived anyone and everyone with ease, feeding them an illusion of what he truly was, and that gave him an advantage over an opponent. But if that were the case, then why did he feel so cold looking at his own reflection? He'd found an empty bathroom littered with muck on the no longer white tile with trash bins filled to the overflowing with napkins, cups, a cigarette here and there, then stalls that he would never walk into. Standing in front of the sink, staring at the man before him on the other side of the glass, a world that even the snakes have managed to reach, sent shivers down his back.

His own image, of all things, refused to stop insulting him, putting him down with every glance, burning his heart at the memories his body brought him. Though no matter how long he stared at the echo of himself with those same red eyes, he never believed it to be him.

When he frowned, his image grinned as always, mocking him. Kano was wearing his mask for the moment, the one that left everyone blindfolded of the secrets beneath. No one saw his flawed skin from missions and mishaps from before he ever joined the gang. Scrapes, burns, cuts and never-fading scars littered his thin physique, shrouded in false skin to trick them all into believing a lie.

Lies. They sneak towards their target from behind, waiting for when their guard is done then pulling the blindfold from their pockets to cover their victims eyes in darkness, leaving the truth hidden, unnoticed, unreachable, forever lost. That's what Kano was, an expert in blindfolding everyone with tall tales to get what he want. Sure, it could be entertaining to watch them scramble, but he wasn't always okay with the fact that his lies got others hurt.

The reason he became a liar was to protect everyone else, to protect the ones he loved, the very few that loved him, and those around too innocent to be allowed to see so many of the horrible truths around them. His lies were meant to save those like his mother, to stop the ignorant who judged before understanding the situation.

They never understand that he loved her and that it helped her cope. He hid the bruises because he loved her. He lied to anyone who asked because he loved her. He would take the fall because he loved her. Her loved her indefinitely.

But now she's gone, and he had to protect others of the nasty truths like those in the gang with him. He was the jokester to make them forget the horrible world within and outside of their city, but, of course, this would cause him to take the fall. None of them thought much of him, only the arrogant member that acted too young for his age, yet truth be told he was thinking more ahead than any of them, for those distractions blinded them of the bad outside the door.

Even with this at hand, what would happen when they discovered the truth when they finally tugged at the blindfold and glimpsed at the truth? He takes that fall.

After all, isn't that why he's in the unkempt bathroom, staring at the laughing wretch in the stained mirror, enjoying his failure and arrogance that he had thought he could protect them when it all turned around bit him back. They discovered his lies. They finally took off their blindfolds that was meant to protect them and screamed and shouted at the thought how he deceived them all.

The reigns were let go of, and all hell broke loose. They were all gone, leaving him with nothing more than the everlasting sneer and taunting red eyes from the monster in the mirror

**I can't even tell you how much I love this manga. I think this is the first ever manga that I've actually been excited for, and with the anime on its way, I'm hyped! For anyone who doesn't understand what was going on, the Blindfold Actors (Mekakushi Dan) is the name of the group Kano is in. As for the snakes... just go what the PVs, like, now. Do not judge this manga/anime until you look at it yourself.**

**Thank you and please review.**


End file.
